


Ланселот

by WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [5]
Category: The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel (TV)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019
Summary: Текст содержит спойлеры ко 2-му сезону и альтернативное развитие некоторых сюжетных линий 10 серии 2 сезона.Автор осознает, что все нижеизложенное — безнадёжная романтизация.





	Ланселот

**Author's Note:**

> Текст содержит спойлеры ко 2-му сезону и альтернативное развитие некоторых сюжетных линий 10 серии 2 сезона.  
> Автор осознает, что все нижеизложенное — безнадёжная романтизация.

Вернувшись в свою квартирку, Сьюзи погрузилась в меланхоличное расположение духа.

Отправка гребаной шубы по почте обошлась в целых полтора доллара, а девица со следами хронического недосыпания под глазами измяла ее, скрутила и перемотала бечевками в нескольких местах. 

Останутся крайне неприглядные следы, и дворецкий с таким лицом, будто на завтрак он жрет толченые кирпичи, уже не сможет произнести: «Миз Леннон надевала ее всего два раза».

Что значит:  
«Миз Майерсон, вот ваша тележка говна на десерт, не забудьте вернуть посуду».

Ха!

Выкуси, Софи Леннон!

Сьюзи пытались подкупать неоднократно.

Свиной отбивной под брусничным соусом, проходками в «Аполло», где пела Билли Холлидей... Да вашу ж мать, в школьные годы кузен Санни пытался поменять мацание сисек на лотерейный билет, а что ей только не сулили за лучшее время в «Газлайте»!

Но ещё никто не пытался подкупить ее куском меха, как будто она хренова красотка Мерилин Монро!

Крайне дорогостоящим куском меха...

Енота или этой, как ее, норки... 

Сьюзи вздохнула, вскипятила чайник.

Кусок меха был ещё и куском гонораров Гарри Дрейка, а старый лис сколотил приличное состояние. 

«Я хочу, чтобы кто-то бился за меня!» — патетично восклицала Софи Леннон, как будто гребаное рыцарство покупается за деньги.

За очень крупные деньги, сдобренные, как пирог патокой, проверенной, гарантированной славой.

— Но я же, мать вашу, хренов Ланселот, — проворчала Сьюзи, а чайнику сказала: — Заткнись, пустосвист. Я умру в нищете и благородстве, и потому надо бы взглянуть на последнюю полосу газеты. Вдруг какие-то переселенцы из южных штатов возжаждут прикупить немного мамашиной земли?

Мидж ворвалась в это газетное уединение с воплями о Шае Болдуине, как торнадо в Канзас.

То есть, как обычно.

Блеск безумия в глазах и фонтан импровизации.

Как обычно.

— У меня чуть сердце не остановилось, — сказала Сьюзи. — Мне нужен дефибриллятор.

Среди «турне», «розовая гримерка» и «телемарафон» она услышала что-то неладное, назойливое, как комариный зуд в прибрежных кустах Катскилла.

— Знаешь, что я хочу сделать? — спросила Мидж, выводя восьмёрки в воздухе стаканом виски. —   
Купить Софи Леннон цветы!

— Софи Леннон? — Сердце Сьюзи пошаталось в грудной клетке, пробуя ее на прочность. Но нет, Мидж ничего не знала о предложении, да и кто бы, вашу мать, ей сболтнул?

— Если бы не она, я бы не выступала в полночь, а Шай Болдуин не встретил бы меня на телемарафоне и не пригласил в турне. Месть надо подавать холодной, Софи Леннон, так что готовься есть мороженое, сучка!

Сьюзи поколебалась и отложила звонок менеджеру Болдуина, и стакан, и свои сомнения.

Из этого должна получиться исправная комедия.

Возможно, следующая фраза станет ее продолжением.

Мидж — королева спонтанности, а Сьюзи — верный рыцарь, и сейчас рыцарь здорово облажается, плюхнувшись жопой в хорошо разлитую по полю грязь.

Вот прямо сейчас.

Сьюзи глубоко вдохнула.

— Мы сделали это, ты и я, — сказала Мидж, чокаясь стаканами.

— Мириам, я должна сказать тебе кое-что.

— Я молодец? — не подумав, спросила Мидж.

— Нет.

Мидж подумала.

— Ты меня любишь? 

Сьюзи впала в ступор.

— Да, — сказала она. 

Хренова спонтанность. 

Хренова выбивающая из колеи спонтанность.

— Ты. Меня. Любишь? — Мидж уточнила каждое слово, как будто первого вопроса было недостаточно, чтобы чувствовать себя не в своих штанах.

— Да, Мидж Мейзел, я тебя люблю, — прорычала Сьюзи, — но я вовсе не это хотела тебе сказать, а то, что Софи Леннон сегодня сделала мне отличное деловое предложение, вкусное, как пирог на День Благодарения. Такого предложения я не видела столько лет, что ты умрёшь прежде, чем закончишь считать. Честно говоря, вообще никогда не видела. Как и взяток ношеными шубами.

— И ты... — притихнув, поинтересовалась Мидж. — И ты...

— Я вернула ей шубу по почте. Откуда-то из Гарлема. В самом дешёвом пакете. С двумя метрами бечевки. С моими глубочайшими извинениями. Возможно, шуба до нее даже не дойдет.

Мидж оставила стакан, нахмурилась, улыбнулась и снова нахмурилась. От смены выражений ее лица у Сьюзи голова пошла кругом.

— Собирай вещи, — наконец сказала Мидж. — Мы купим тебе новое белье, и сумку, которая больше бумажного пакета, а потом, когда-нибудь, купим машину. Мы вернёмся из этого турне богатыми и знаменитыми. Америка, жди нас! Сиськи вверх?

— Сиськи вверх! — отозвалась Сьюзи, закрывая дверь за упорхнувшей Мидж. — А я-то уж думала, помру и не дождусь.

Когда стемнело и все вопросы с менеджером Шая Болдуина утряслись, Сьюзи села напротив радиоприемника — послушать как «Софи из Куинса» будет имитировать говор, которого никогда не слышала.

«Мы все очень одиноки, — как будто говорил сварливый голос домохозяйки с восточного побережья, — мы так одиноки в своей погоне за славой и великим делом всей жизни. 

У меня накладное пузо под фартуком и вид, как будто великая депрессия никогда не закончится, но я хочу, чтобы подо всем этим увидели меня и сказали: ты великая актриса, Софи, ты всю жизнь несла на плечах грандиозную мистификацию, и рядом с ней не осталось места ни для чего другого. 

Это того стоило? 

Конечно, это того стоило!

Но мы все очень одиноки».

Хотя, конечно же, она говорила о чем угодно, кроме этого.

— Так и быть, я пошлю тебе цветы, — сказала Сьюзи, чокаясь с чайником, который пузатым боком напоминал подьюбник, — потому что мы не слишком отличаемся друг от друга, Софи Леннон. Просто я не пытаюсь купить то, что не продается.

А когда передача заглохла, в дверь постучали.

— Сьюзи Майерсон, ты любишь меня? — с порога спросила Мидж.

— То есть первых двух ответов было недостаточно? — Сьюзи посторонилась, пропуская ее внутрь. — Что, черт возьми, ты тут делаешь в такое время? 

— Я знаю, что очень поздно и все это так внезапно, — Мидж бросила вещи на раскладушку и в комнате сразу стало меньше места, чем во времена, когда в ней проживало итальянское семейство, — но не перебивай меня...

— Даже если б я захотела, хрена с два получится, — перебила Сьюзи. 

— ...и дослушай. Я думала, что хочу всего этого. Дом. Миссис Бенджамин Итенберг. Третий ребенок.

— То есть двух раз тебе всегда не хватает?

— Не перебивай. — Мидж закрыла дверь и ловко повесила цепочку. — Я думала, что хочу, но я не хочу. Сьюзи, меня ждёт одиночество. Я сама его выбрала и сказала ему: да, конечно. И я знаю, на что я иду. Я, Мириам Мейзел, буду одинока...  
Но сегодня мне очень нужен кто-то, кто меня любит.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказала Сьюзи.


End file.
